


three months

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: I'm trying to figure out how Nikki would be like in an established relationship.  This is just one attempt.





	three months

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to figure out how Nikki would be like in an established relationship. This is just one attempt.

Nikki had been sitting in the chair for what felt like the entire day. Her friends were planning something. Her sister Evie was obviously the ring leader. It started when Nikki said she didn’t want to go to Evie’s and Sera’s party. Evie understood that she was not the biggest fan of crowds, so she didn’t bring it up again. Well until last week. Suddenly, she had no choice. And it wasn’t just Evie. She was shoved into a blue floral cloth dress and now Vivienne has been attacking her for the last couple hours with a comb and eyeliner. Which was odd considering Vivienne usually avoided any of Evie’s plans. So, the fact Vivienne was involved did not calm her nerves. Vivienne left as soon as she applied the last bit of make up on. Probably afraid she’ll be forced to go the party like she was, Nichole though solemnly.  
Evie grabbed Nikki’s arm and led her to their car. “Evie what are you planning?”

“Why are you always so suspicious. Don’t you trust me?” Evie said in her most pitiful voice.

“No.”

Evie placed a hand on her chest, “You. Don’t. Trust. Me?! I am your sister, who has never lied to you. I love you and this is what you think of me.” Evie said in mock outrage. Nikki slid into the car. “December 2003.”

Evie started the car and went “To be fair, I was breaking the law. If I told you anything you would be an accomplice. I lied because I care.”  
“Oh, like what you’re doing right now.”

“No.”

Nikki groaned and looked out the car window, day dreaming about all the potential sceams her twin was planning. “Evie.”

“Yes, sister who doesn’t trust me.”

“Cullen is going to be there isn’t he.”

“I don’t know why you’re asking me. We’re not exactly friends. You should text Josie or Leliana.”

She didn’t mention Cassandra. She doesn’t want me to text her, Nikki thought “So, Cass is bringing him. Is he a hostage like me?”

“Yes, and yes.” 

Nikki smirked. Her friends were trying to hook her and Cullen up. Fifth time this month. It’s pointless though. She and Cullen had been dating for 3 months now. She and Cullen had to deal with this shit since the day Nikki moved in with Evie. It didn’t take her or Cullen long to figure out what they’re doing. It was incredibly awkward to stand next to your crush as you both know that your friends are trying to get you to confess your undying love. When they started dating, she and Cullen talked about how smug all their friends would be when they found out. Nikki joked maybe they shouldn’t tell them. That Evie would be impossible to live with. She never realized how spiteful Cullen was. He suggested not telling anyone, see how long it will take them to figure out. If it takes them awhile, we have a way to skip all the insufferable I told you so’s. The way things are going, Nikki predicts they will find out by Nikki’s second child.

“Evie, for the last time Cullen doesn’t like me that way.” Nikki stated, Maker how long this ruse was going to last.

“Bullshit. He is in love with you. I know it. You know it. Fuck mom and dad are in prison and don’t even know who he is, but they know it.”

“Evie, he does not have feelings for me.” Nikki lied.

“Wow, your hopeless with romance, aren’t you?”

The rest of the car ride was drove in silence. Nikki wondered if she and Cullen could sneak off and go see a movie or something. Crowds are exhausting and always put her on edge. If she’s forced to go on a date with her boyfriend, she wants to go somewhere fun. They pulled up to Evie’s girlfriend’s house. Sera would probably find this hilarious, people trying to hook her and Cullen up if she found out their secret.  
They walked around the house for a couple minutes, until Evie dragged Nikki to the corner Cass and Cullen were standing at. Nikki tried to look as annoyed and embarrassed as possible. “Nikki, what a” Cass started before Evie interrupted her.

“They know Cass” with that Cass left. At least Evie had the common decency to wink at her and say "I'll leave you two here. Alone"

“They aren’t even trying to be subtle, anymore are they?” Nikki huffed.

Cullen gave a soft laugh “Neither are we, but they still haven’t got a clue.”

Nichole tried her best on ignoring the noise of the party and focus on Cullen, which Nikki considered difficult not to do.  
Cullen grabbed her hand and led her to where the food was. He knew her so well. "You know Cullen, people see us holding hands, they might think were dating."  
"I think the way this experiment is going we could kiss right now, and they still wouldn't know." Maker's breath she wishes alone with him right now so they could kiss. This stupid joke was supposed to last weeks not months. I mean love of Andraste, she couldn't even make eye contact with him two months ago. She thought that alone would be enough of a of a giveaway. 

"Honestly they would probably assume we had a way to explain it as friendship kiss." Nikki stated causing Cullen to snort in what Nikki thought was an adorable laugh. His nose scrunched up and everything. Nikki forced herself to look away, so she doesn't look like a love-struck idiot. Cullen was still holding her hand. He stroked her hand with his thumb. Which wasn’t helping her with her goal of not looking like a love struck dolt. He used his other hand and stroked her cheek, before leaning over and whispering in her ear. “I think I’m going out for a couple minutes. You can come if you want.”

“Yes.” Nikki squeaked out in a desperate voice. Causing a smug grin to spread across his stupidly attractive face. Nikki bit her lip trying not to think about kissing that grin off his face. Cullen guided her to the front door. Nikki tried not to look like someone trying to drag her boyfriend off to a dark corner. She thinks she is failing miserably. They walked several blocks in silence, before Cullen then pinned Nikki to the nearest car and his lips were on hers. It was a bit difficult to kiss him at first, with how giggly, the surprise kiss made her. “Please stop laughing.” Nikki took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Cullen kissed her again, slowly at first but when she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer, his kiss became more forceful. She was soon crushed between Cullen and the car. His lips moved frantically against hers. She would have been content to stand there all day and let him kiss her sensesily if it wasn’t for the pesky thing called breathing. When she pulled away, she was gasping for breath and Cullen started to attack her neck. Sadly, though as he bent down to start kissing her neck, she saw Evie standing behind them. Nichole froze. Cullen stopped kissing her neck, when he realized something was wrong.

He turned around when he heard Evie cough. And his face turned a bright shade of red. “Hey, Evie.” Nikki said quietly trying to hide her face in Cullen’s coat.  
“So, he doesn’t have feelings for you.” Evie said with the biggest shit eating grin Nichole has ever seen. “We. We were. It was a friendship kiss.” Cullen stuttered.

“What?” Evie said looking way to amused with the situation she found herself in. “We. Well. The thing. We might be. WE”RE DATING!” Nichole stuttered out.

“I can see that” Evie stated bluntly.

“For three months.”

Then Evie much to Nichole’s shock started to giggle. “You two keep this a secret for three months. Whatever man. I leave you two alone, I just wanted to know where you two were running of too.” And with that she left.


End file.
